


Suburbia

by violett_73



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A lot of introspection, M/M, also eddie kaspbrak deserved better 2kever, and theo decker being there is not a mistake, major spoilers from the book (is it still spoiler?), many musical references
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violett_73/pseuds/violett_73
Summary: "E poi c’era Rich Tozier. Eddie era sempre più sicuro di aver sentito quella voce (o meglio, quelle Voci), e qualche volta gli era sembrato di poter anticipare la fine di una sua battuta, semplicemente perché l’aveva già sentita raccontare.Quando? Dove? Questo gli sfuggiva."New York, febbraio 2003.Un Eddie Kaspbrak ventisettenne si impegna a condurre una quasi normale routine da adulto, ormai definitivamente lontano dall'infanzia burrascosa trascorsa nel Maine. Ma alcune voci non vogliono saperne di rimanere mute, e Eddie si troverà ad ascoltarne una familiare alla radio del suo taxi.(o anche: un piccolo scorcio sulla vita di Eddie in quei ventotto anni lontano da Derry.)





	Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> (prima di tutto, un disclaimer necessario:  
> l'Eddie di questa fic rispecchia totalmente o quasi il personaggio del romanzo, fatta eccezione forse per l'aspetto fisico, per il quale sono abituata a pensarlo come un - più - giovane James Ransone.  
> Mi sarebbe piaciuto rispettare la timeline del canone ergo ambientare questa storia durante i primi anni '70, ma non ho ancora sbloccato la capacità di scrivere nel dettaglio di quel periodo, per quanto ne sia affascinata.  
> Perciò alla fine ho optato per gli anni del film, nel quale Eddie & co. dovrebbero essere nati intorno al 1975) 
> 
> Un mese e mezzo fa, a partire da Suburbia di Troye Sivan, ha iniziato a prendere forma questa storia. Ciò che non avevo previsto (ma che mi sarei dovuta aspettare) era che avrebbe acquisito vita propria, passando da una semplice song fic reddie a un miscuglio di pensieri ed emozioni di un personaggio incredibilmente complesso eppure meraviglioso. In questo modo Eddie Kaspbrak ha finito per sorprendermi di nuovo.  
> Spero di essere riuscita a renderlo al meglio.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale va a Marzia, senza il quale contributo questa storia non esisterebbe nemmeno.  
> Grazie agli amici di sempre e alle persone che mi hanno sopportato durante la rilettura del tomo, you're braver than us marines.
> 
> Detto questo, a presto e buona lettura!

**_suburbia_ **  


   
_(Brooklyn, febbraio 2003)_  
  
Il sole non era ancora sorto quando Ed spalancò il portone dell’enorme residenziale in cui viveva. Enorme il palazzo, enorme la porta (fu costretto a usare entrambe le braccia per riuscire nell’impresa), minuscolo l’appartamento. A stento ci entravano lui, un letto, due fornelli e un bagno che con più sincerità avrebbe potuto definire come quattro pareti intorno ai sanitari. Non male.  
_Comunque meglio di ritrovarsi fuori con meno quindici gradi, il vento che taglia e un cappello che mi copre a malapen– oh cazzo._  
Ancora in cima alla corta gradinata punteggiata da simpatici souvenir lasciati dai piccioni, quasi volessero indicare la via da percorrere, il ragazzo (l’uomo?) aprì uno zainetto e cominciò a frugarci dentro. La ricerca attraversò diversi stati d’animo: agitazione, frenesia, arrivò a rasentare l’isterismo, espresso da un sibilo lieve nel respiro. Eddie trovò infine il suo tesoro sepolto sotto un maglione di ricambio, proprio sul fondo della borsa: il kit di medicinali del giorno. Imodium, Omeprazole, le care vecchie Aspirine, del disinfettante, alcuni cerotti che stavano lì dall’anteguerra. E quella scatoletta di latta doveva contenere qualche pillola spaiata. Non gli serviva controllare se avesse dietro il suo inalatore: non sarebbe uscito di casa _sans_ inalatore più di quanto sarebbe potuto uscire _sans_ pantaloni.1 Un po’ a malincuore, lo afferrò e tirò una boccata.  
Alzò gli occhi; un gatto randagio aveva seguito tutta la scena dal marciapiede e ora agitava qua e là la coda senza distogliere lo sguardo. Per un attimo Ed ebbe l’istinto di scusarsi, di dire « _sono desolato non mi capita spesso»_ , ma il risentimento si fece spazio.  
«Sciò», disse ad alta voce, rimettendosi lo zaino in spalla e scendendo le scale.  
( _Eddie attento ai gradini sai quanto sono scivolosi stanotte avrà sicuramente ghiacciato non vorrai mica romperti l’osso del collo_ )  
Il gatto corse via e contemporaneamente Ed abbassò il volume della radio mentale. Gli andavano bene le telefonate serali della sua ma’, ma alle cinque e quarantacinque di mattina era chiedere un po’ troppo.  
_La visita dei famigliari è permessa dalle 11, grazie e arrivederci._ Sorrise. La frase era risuonata così limpida in testa che sembrava quasi provenire da qualche ricordo di chissà quando e chissà dove. Eddie scrollò le spalle e inserì la chiave nella portiera del taxi, senza nascondere un’occhiata compiaciuta.  
Era una Ford Crown Victoria del ’99, bassa, squadrata, scintillante in mezzo al grigiore di Brooklyn. Eddie era molto fiero della sua auto. A dire il vero non era proprio _sua_ , la condivideva con Murray Vinson, ma era lui che la lavava e la lucidava e ogni giorno controllava che gli interni fossero puliti e che i clienti non lasciassero cartacce o pacchetti di sigarette vuoti sotto i sedili posteriori. Inoltre, quella volta che la batteria aveva dato i numeri, era stato sempre lui a portarla dal meccanico, preoccupato come se stesse accompagnando sua madre dal medico.  
Ma sì, tutto sommato poteva tranquillamente considerarla la sua auto.  
Uno ad uno i lampioni di Foster Avenue cominciarono a spegnersi, lasciandosi dietro un eco di luce. Il gatto randagio levò in alto i grandi occhi gialli, e non li riabbassò finché tutte le lampadine furono spente. Ma con la mente piena di pensieri, Edward Kaspbrak detto Eddie, di anni ventisette, nato nel Maine, figlio adorato di Frank e Sonia Kaspbrak, salì in macchina senza notare la via che piombava nella penombra precedente all’alba. Preparandosi per un’altra giornata di lavoro.  
Posò con cura l’inalatore nel vano portaoggetti, a portata di mano.  
_Pronto_ per un’altra giornata di lavoro.  
   
   


_Yeah, there’s so much history in these streets_  
_and mama’s good eats_  
_and wonder on repeat,_  


   
   
Ogni mattina era la stessa storia: dopo aver testato con attenzione fanali, specchietti, inclinazione del sedile, radiolina (la spegneva immediatamente; non ci teneva a parlare con anima viva prima delle sei di mattina), freno a mano e frizione, metteva in moto la Ford– _Vicky_ , così la chiamava tra sé, e la portava a passeggio per qualche isolato, affinché il motore si scaldasse. Cosa più che raccomandabile in giorni come quello.  
Alle sei e qualche secondo, con un pizzico di esitazione, accendeva cellulare e trasmittente e aspettava la chiamata che puntualmente arrivava dopo qualche secondo.  
La gente era estremamente indaffarata a New York, e Eddie l’aveva imparato a proprie spese. Dopo più di quattro anni come autista, non aveva ancora incontrato una sola persona che l’avesse guardato in faccia e _visto_. Certo, c’era chi aveva voglia di parlare e lui li lasciava fare: non gli dispiaceva scambiare quattro chiacchiere con i suoi passeggeri, specie a distanza di diverse ore dal caffè, e più si allontanava il caffè e si avvicinava la pausa pranzo, più sentiva il bisogno di contatto che fosse anche quello di qualche parola attraverso il sottile vetro divisorio del taxi. Tuttavia Eddie aveva abbastanza intuito in fatto di emozioni umane per capire che quelle persone altro non vedevano in lui che una figurina vestita di nero, con quel cappello idiota calato sugli occhi (« _ti fa sembrare un po’ un mafioso», era rabbrividita sua madre_ ), un fantoccio che esisteva solo nelle vesti di tassista e in nessun’altra, non come amico, figlio, amante o marito. _Ma_ , a volte si ritrovava a pensare, forse quello era il modo in cui _lui_ vedeva se stesso.  
Ed lanciò un’occhiata al piccolo display lampeggiante: 5:54. Ancora sei minuti di pace.  
Continuò su Church Avenue, tenendosi sempre sui trenta. La strada era quasi deserta, ma era sempre meglio essere prudenti, soprattutto dopo le ghiacciate delle scorse settimane; Ronnie Costello, uno degli ultimi arrivati, appena ventiduenne e ancora inesperto, aveva rischiato un testacoda contro un camioncino che trasportava un carico di risme di carta. Fortunatamente se l’era cavata con tanto spavento e diversi insulti da parte del conducente sull’altro lato della strada, ma c’era da ringraziare Gesù Cristo e tutti i Santi perché Ronnie aveva appena scaricato un cliente che di sicuro, se fosse stato a bordo, avrebbe pensato bene di fargli passare dei guai, all’autista e di conseguenza alla Regent’s Car Service di Brooklyn. E una cattiva reputazione era la paura più grande di tutti i soci.  
Eddie però era abbastanza tranquillo, almeno da quel punto di vista. Ed era strano, perché tutto si poteva dire di Eddie Kaspbrak tranne che fosse un tipo tranquillo. Quella mattina le strade erano particolarmente silenziose. Da un lato lo tranquillizzava pensarsi solo in una città in cui soli non lo si è mai, dall’altro aveva una strana sensazione. Come se mancasse qualcosa...  
_La radio._ Non aveva ancora acceso la radio. Di solito la faceva partire appena prima di girare le chiavi nella fessura di accensione, ma quel giorno, tra l’agitazione per le medicine e quel gatto maligno (Eddie sorrise vergognosamente al ricordo) gli era passato di mente.  
Le piccole casse iniziarono a gracchiare.  
«Ma che...?»  
Tra un’interferenza e l’altra giungevano le previsioni del meteo inframmezzate da qualche canzonetta irriconoscibile. Mantenendo un occhio sulla strada, Ed cominciò a pigiare tasti a casaccio. Dov’era finita Radio New York Live, con le notizie del giorno alle sei e trenta spaccate e subito dopo le previsioni? Avevano per caso modificato la frequenza? Eppure era sempre stata quella.  
_“_ Prevalentemente soleg– con qualch– _he sings the songs that remind him of the good times_ temperature ancora sotto lo zer– _oh Danny boy Danny boy Danny– 2 “_  
Eddie fu costretto a rassegnarsi. Azionò la freccia e accostò a destra. Ora il meteo in chiave pop rock aveva lasciato spazio a un ronzio indistinto.  
«Mi arrendo, okay?», mormorò. Lanciò il cappello sul sedile vuoto e diede un’occhiata al display: le sei in punto. Poco male, non sarebbe morto nessuno se avesse acceso la trasmittente cinque minuti dopo. A quel punto si dedicò alla radio.  
La frequenza sembrava la stessa di sempre, ma il rumore bianco continuò imperterrito anche dopo un paio di colpi ben assestati. Cominciò a sentirsi irrequieto; a Ed non faceva granché piacere quando le cose non andavano come previsto. Soprattutto se si trattava del suo sottofondo musicale, dopo quattro anni in cui ogni santo giorno aveva ascoltato la NYL, senza eccezioni.  
E se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino...  
«Oggi sarà una gran bella giornata di merda», concluse ad alta voce.  
Continuò a girare la rotellina della frequenza radio, cercando invano di ricordare qualche altra stazione di suo gradimento, in attesa di qualche segnale dall’alto. Non arrivò.  
Sullo schermo lampeggiavano le 6:07 e Ed era ancora immerso nella disperata ricerca. Arrivato ad una certa Frisky Radio, che trasmetteva qualcosa di indefinibile ( _musica da emicrania_ ), Eddie provò la familiare sensazione della gola che si stringeva. La mano corse automaticamente all’inalatore... e si ritrasse.  
«Al diavolo!», esclamò, e in un gesto a metà tra il razionale e l’irrazionale, sbatté l’avambraccio contro la radio, che si zittì. Lo stesso fece Eddie, come rapito dall’improvviso silenzio e dalla calma che ne ricavò. Fu istantaneo quasi come uno schiaffo in piena faccia... forse meno traumatico.  
Poi, una voce si levò dalle casse.  
_“_ –restate sintonizzati sulla KLAD, solo musica di qualità! _”_  
Eddie si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro. E così sia.  
Sulle note di un motivetto di introduzione, avviò trasmittente e cellulare e fece partire l’auto.  
   
   


_, so much history in my head_  
_The people I’ve left_  
_The ones that I’ve kept_  


   
«Arrivederci e buona giornata», salutò Eddie con un sorriso.  
La donna in tailleur e pellicciotto gli rivolse un cenno e percorse il vialetto fiancheggiato da cumuli di neve sporca, disinvolta nonostante i tacchi a spillo. Ed la osservò assorto fino a quando il portone dell’enorme palazzo non si richiuse dietro di lei.  
_Commercialista_ , concluse tra sé e sé. Era un gioco che faceva da tempo, quello di tentare di indovinare i mestieri dei suoi passeggeri, e ormai era diventato abbastanza bravo. A volte erano le mani ad esporli, spesso il vestiario, la velocità nel parlare o il modo in cui si sedevano. Quella cliente gli aveva offerto una gamma completa di indizi.  
In radio ( _KLAD, solo musica di qualità_ , si ripeté mentalmente Ed) passava una canzone conosciuta. Solitamente non ricordava titoli e autori, ma era sicuro di aver già sentito quelle note così com’era certo dell’impiego della signora di poco prima; non poteva dimenticare il suo primo (ma non ultimo) trasloco e lo stereo a 50 watt che suonava quello stesso pezzo, e lo speaker che a gran voce lo presentava come una novità. Doveva essere la fine del ‘98.  
Sua madre non era stata molto contenta quella volta. Nemmeno la seconda, ma la prima in particolare.  
All’epoca Eddie aveva ventitré anni ed era stato appena assunto alla Regent’s, entrando immediatamente a far parte dei soci. Una notizia splendida per un ragazzo fresco di laurea e con un tocco speciale per le automobili, soprattutto in una città in cui era difficile essere assunto come cassiere, ma la sua ma’ non la pensava così. Aveva fatto il diavolo a quattro.  
_Eddie sei ancora un bambino come puoi pensare di lasciare casa così presto come te la caverai da solo e se poi starai male e le strade sono così pericolose Eddie ti prego pensaci bene stai dando un gran dolore alla tua mamma_ e avanti così, per un mese circa.  
E qui si potrebbe affermare che Eddie non avesse vacillato nemmeno un momento, che avesse tenuto i propri princìpi saldamente stretti tra le mani; ma se ci si vuole godere del sano e semplice eroismo meglio comprare un biglietto per il cinema. Purtroppo le cose non erano facili né nemmeno lontanamente eroiche.  Ciò non toglie che Ed passò la sera del Natale 1998 a guardare cadere i fiocchi di neve fuori da una nuova sala da pranzo, pensando _questa è casa mia._ Si sentiva la persona più felice del mondo. Per i primi tre giorni, almeno.  
Alla fine era tornato con la coda tra le gambe. Sembrava che alcune cose non cambiassero proprio mai. _Forse_ , rifletteva Eddie, _Robert Frost aveva ragione quando diceva che casa è quel posto dove, se devi andarci non possono non accoglierti._ (solo molti anni dopo giunse alla tremenda conclusione che _casa è anche il posto dove, quando ci sei, non vogliono mai che te ne vada. 3_)  
Il secondo trasloco aveva suscitato meno proteste, ma solo perché Eddie aveva giocato d’anticipo per non farle germogliare: tempo una settimana dall’irrevocabile decisione ( _aveva ventisei anni, perdio_ ) che già stava sistemando i propri averi in quell’angolo di Foster Avenue, a Brooklyn. D’aiuto era stato anche l’entusiasmo di sua madre alla notizia della vicinanza all’ospedale ( _così se ti senti male l’ambulanza ci impiegherà pochissimo ad arrivare!);_ ciò che Eddie aveva omesso, però, era che ancora più vicina a lui si trovava l’agenzia di pompe funebri.  
L’appartamento non nulla di eccezionale, di certo molto al di sotto delle sue capacità economiche, ma quei pochi metri quadrati erano il _suo_ posto. Anche se ( _soprattutto perché_ ) aveva l’impressione che lì non ci sarebbe entrato nessun altro a parte lui. Un po’ triste, se ci pensava, ma nemmeno tanto; d’altronde non aveva mai preso veramente in considerazione l’idea di una famiglia.  
Tutto d’un tratto, Ed sentì il bisogno di aria.  
Con una mano stretta sul volante, usò l’altra per ruotare la manovella e abbassare il finestrino ( _Eddie attento fa freddo e la polmonite si prende come nulla_ ). Sbuffò. Il vento tagliente non servì a lenire la pulsazione alle tempie, anzi il mal di testa che era stato in potenza fin da quando aveva messo i piedi giù dal letto divenne una fottutissima emicrania _in atto_.  
«Merda...»  
Questa volta usò la mano destra per cercare la confezione di aspirine nello zaino. La lasciò cadere nel vano portaoggetti, accanto all’inalatore ancora inutilizzato. Ne avrebbe mandata giù una alla prossima sosta.  
Lo sguardo si posò di nuovo sulla radio, che ora stava trasmettendo musica da camera, simile a quella che ascoltava per minuti interi quando chiamava il medico e la segretaria lo metteva in attesa. Ma che razza di stazione era?  
_KLAD Radio,_ dicevano i caratteri squadrati sul display, _89.8 FM, Los Angeles–_  
_Los Angeles?_  
La musica entrò in diffusione per lasciare il posto alla voce squillante di una speaker.  
_“_ Bentornati, eccoci di nuovo in onda su Radio KLAD! L’orologio in studio segna le cinque in punto di mattina e noi siamo pronti per dare il miglior buongiorno ai nostri ascoltatori, giusto Kenneth? _”_  
_“_ Un buongiorno un po’ in anticipo, Shonda _”_ , nonostante la voce di Kenneth fosse vivace come quella della collega Eddie registrò una nota strascicata sull’ultima parola. Ma forse era solo l’accento californiano.  
_“_ In effetti... ma non c’è da preoccuparsi, abbiamo la persona giusta per risvegliare cuori, orecchie e anime di tutta L.A.! _”_ , Eddie sbadigliò. Che il misterioso ospite si sbrigasse ad arrivare perché lo scambio di battute tra Ken e Barbie (come si chiamavano già?) era servito solo ad aumentare la sua voglia di caffè, e al diavolo la tachicardia.  
_“_ L’hai detto, Shonda! _”_  
_“_ Diamo il benvenuto all’unico, irraggiungibile e soprattutto inimitabile Uomo dalle mille Voci... Rich Tozier! _”_  
La parte razionale del suo cervello non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di registrarne i movimenti, che Eddie inchiodò in mezzo alla strada.  
   
   


_Have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?_  
_On your blown-out stereo in **suburbia**?_  


   
   
_Ma che cazzo, Edward!_  
Il cuore faceva su e giù in gola mentre tentava di accertarsi di non aver tamponato nessuno.  
_Ti prego ti prego ti prego ti prego,_ fu la litania rivolta a nessuno in particolare mentre voltava lentamente la testa. Niente. Controllò tutti gli specchietti. La strada era ancora vuota.  
_Magari ho investito qualcuno ed è crepato sul colpo oh Dio non voglio andare in prigione lì sicuramente mi pesteranno oppure morirò prima per–_  
L’elenco mentale delle possibili disgrazie che tanto piaceva compilare a Eddie fu interrotto dal sopraggiungere di un’auto. Momentaneamente libero dalle catene del catastrofismo, Ed balzò giù dalla Crown Vicky e ne percorse la lunghezza, circa cinque metri che per quanto ne sapeva Eddie sarebbero potuti essere la maratona cittadina. Raggiunse i fanali posteriori senza fiato, già covando lo shock nel vedere la macchia di sangue sull’asfalto, che era... completamente asciutto.  
Si piegò sulle ginocchia per controllare la parte inferiore. Forse un gatto...  
Due colpi di clacson. Uno solo, più lungo.  
«Arrivo! Un momento!», gridò alla Volkswagen che aveva visto svoltare nella strada e che ora sostava dietro di lui.  
Tornò al posto di guida con il cuore che ora batteva dalle parti della trachea, e mise in moto il più velocemente possibile. Se avesse almeno capito cosa era appena successo, sarebbe stato in grado di elaborare la situazione, o almeno ci avrebbe provato; ma la verità è che non ne aveva la più pallida idea.  
Di sicuro doveva ringraziare la sua buona stella ( _ringrazia tua madre che ogni sera prega per te alla Santa Vergine_ ) per avergli evitato una mossa tanto imprudente su una qualsiasi strada più trafficata di Brooklyn. Per fortuna si trovava in uno di quelli che gli indigeni chiamavano _Alleys_ , _vicoli_ che in cittadine come quelle in cui Eddie aveva trascorso l’adolescenza sarebbero state strade a doppia corsia.  
Per quanto riguardava la frenata, Eddie aveva in serbo le ipotesi più ottimistiche.  
_Potrebbe essersi trattato di un petit mal, peccato che tu non sia più petit, perciò più probabilmente era un aneurisma in forma lieve oppure–_  
_“_ Hey Shonda, baby, cos’abbiamo qui? Un nuovo vestito? _Fantastiloso!_ ”  
Ed alzò il volume della radio come ipnotizzato, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
_“_ Potresti darmi l’indirizzo del magazzino? Sai com’è, sto pensando di riarredare casa e mi servirebbero delle tende di questa fattura... _”_  
Le risate registrate riuscirono a stento a coprire quelle di Ken e Barbie (nella testa di Eddie, ormai incapace di ragionare lucidamente, avevano preso questi nomi).  
_“_ Mi dispiace Rich _”_ , Barbie era evidentemente intenzionata a reggere il gioco. _“_ Roba di Parigi. Off limits. _”_  
_“_ Ou là là Paris la città dell’amour, non senti l’odore di baguette appena sfornate, Ken? Perché io sì e caspita se mi fanno venire _l’acquo-olina_ in bocca! No problem chère, io avevo un amico di Paris e siamo ancora in buoni rapporti. _”_  
_“haha_ davvero? Buoni tipo... _”_  
_“_ Tipo che se gli chiedo una tenda del genere mi sputa in faccia, chère _”_ , concluse Rich Tozier con un tono così solenne da strappare un sorriso anche a Eddie, sopra le risate dallo studio.  
Si riprese immediatamente, tornando a ripetersi come un mantra la via e il numero civico del cliente successivo. Eppure era sicuro di– no, impossibile.  
C’era qualcosa in quella voce, nella cadenza, nel modo in cui pronunciava la _u_ , o forse era il senso dell’umorismo così poco politicamente corretto.  
L’indirizzo ( _Kessel Street, 212B_ ) lasciò il posto a quel nome. Tozier...  
Lo pronunciò ad alta voce. Sì, l’aveva decisamente già sentito da qualche parte.  
Fermo al semaforo rosso, Eddie fu bruscamente catapultato all’indietro nel tempo, gli ultimi quindici anni della sua vita che si spiegavano davanti a lui come una pellicola cinematografica.  
Un compagno di liceo? Per caso avevano frequentato qualche corso insieme?  
Forse a Haven, da zia Ruth? No, si disse Ed, Haven era stata solo una brevissima tappa prima dell’università. A Bangor? Più probabile, pensò, e rabbrividì ricordando gli anni trascorsi a casa di zia Tabitha che possedeva la bellezza di cinque pitbull, i quali ogni giorno al ritorno da scuola si premuravano di fargli trovare il cuscino impregnato di bava. Eddie era sicuro che lo detestassero tanto quanto lui detestava loro.  
Tentò di trovare un volto per questo Tozier, magari quello del compagno un po’ sfigato al primo banco, oppure il giocatore di football tutto pettorali che nell’intervallo baciava le ragazze contro gli armadietti, ma non ci riuscì. Era strano, perché da quello che sentiva sarebbe stato difficile dimenticarsi di un tipo del genere. Per cui il vero problema è che non riusciva a collocarlo nel tempo... e nello spazio.  
_Hampden?_ , tentò un’ultima volta. Ad Hampden (un paesino che contava tremila anime di cui un buon cinque per cento era costituito da mucche) un Eddie appena quattordicenne e sua madre erano stati ospitati per alcuni mesi dalla terza zia, Ursula, una patita di canasta che secondo le previsioni materne sarebbe finita sotto un ponte nel giro di qualche anno. _O magari no_ , si disse Ed con gli occhi fissi sulla strada mentre Rich Tozier continuava a ciarlare, _magari ha sbancato con una buona giocata e ora è ricca ed è fuggita dal Maine–_  
Ma la scampagnata nel passato non era ancora finita, e Eddie fu di nuovo proiettato fuori dall’auto, ora imbottigliata nel traffico della Metropolitan Avenue. Un’unica parola era marchiata a fuoco nel suo cervello.  
_Derry._  
La sensazione fu quella di una morsa glaciale intorno alla gola. Non pensava a Derry da quando, esattamente? Ma forse la domanda giusta era se mai ci avesse pensato da quando se n’era andato. La testa riprese a pulsare leggermente, e Eddie fu costretto a premere il grilletto dell’inalatore.  
Derry... cinque lettere che sulla lingua lasciavano un retrogusto come di polvere, di un’infanzia trascorsa a giocare in strada, delle pedalate sulla sua bicicletta da moccioso ( _ma perché_? si chiese, _non_ _aveva forse le dimensioni di una normale bici per bambini?_ ), delle estati torride e assolate, quando l’unico respiro proveniva dalla macchia di vegetazione cresciuta intorno al fiume... come la chiamavano?  
_I Barren._  
Gesù, i Barren. Un nome ormai quasi privo di significato se non per qualche eco di ricordo sepolto dal tempo. Eddie non era nemmeno sicuro di voler sapere. Non che la lunga parentesi di Derry fosse da cancellare; in fondo ci era nato lì, e avrebbe anche potuto giurare di aver avuto degli amici. Dei buoni amici.  
Ma forse era meglio che alcune cose rimanessero sepolte.  
( _almeno per ora_ )  
_“_ Shonda, Ken, se non vi dispiace sto spodestarvi per cominciare con il _Rock It Party_ , voi che dite? Inutile fingere, lo vedo che state per farvela nelle mutande. _”_  
Poi, com’era successo con la messa in scena del francese, la voce del deejay si trasformò diventando nasale e decisamente inglese: _“_ Signori miei, siete pronti o avete bisogno di qualche minuto? Non tutti riescono a reggere lo swing del provetto golfista, che prende la pallina e la spedisce in _piiista.”_  
Eddie stava vivendo uno dei déjà vu più intensi della sua vita. Non si sarebbe stupito se in quel momento tra le file di auto fosse comparso Doc di Ritorno al Futuro, con il camice bianco e i capelli da pazzo a chiedergli di guidare la sua macchina fino al 1955. _Solo se mi fai scendere una trentina di anni dopo, Doc._  
Intanto Barbie e Ken avevano salutato il pubblico da casa e lasciato la trasmissione in mano a Rich Tozier.  
_“_ Devo ammetterlo, è sempre una grande emozione avere lo studio per me _”_ , esordì Rich alla fine degli applausi registrati, e Eddie capì che era sincero.  
_“_ Ma prima di risvegliare, come ha detto molto poeticamente Shonda, cuori, orecchie e anime di L.A. con del buon rock –e come dico io, di scuotere un po’ il bacino prima di entrare in ufficio, facciamo partire il momento Jukebox qui alla KLAD! Chiamate, chiamate, chiamate per ascoltare le vostre canzoni preferite in diretta! _“_  
Ed lesse distrattamente il numero della radio in sovraimpressione sul display mentre accostava davanti a casa del cliente successivo ( _212B di Kessel Street_ , giusto). In ritardo. Ma che cos’era il tempo, in fondo?  
_“_ Diamo il buongiorno alla nostra amica Louise! Da dove chiami, Louise? _”_  
Una voce alla quale Eddie diede una quarantina di anni circa, rispose con evidente emozione: “Da Bakersfield. _”_  
_“_ Il meraviglioso entroterra! Hy **-** ya! _“_  
Seguì un paio di battute sulla mattinata della signora di Bakersfield che Eddie non ascoltò perché impegnato in un’altra chiamata, quella con il suo cliente, che a quanto pareva dal tono si era appena risvegliato da una pennichella delle otto di mattina. E lui che si preoccupava del traffico.  
(« _Il ritardo non è mai cosa gradita, Eddie. Piuttosto presentati dieci minuti in anticipo»_ , diceva sempre sua madre. _E_ _poi se arrivi prima sai quanti pettegolezzi in più si riescono ad intercettare?_ , ma questo la sua ma’ non gliel’aveva mai detto, anche se a conti fatti era così.)  
_“_ Vorrei ascoltare Hangin’ Tough dei New Kids on the Block _”_ , stava dicendo la signora in radio.  
_“_ Ooh, ci sentiamo nostalgici! Purtroppo devo darle brutte notizie, Louise... i New Kids ormai si chiamano New Grandpas e di giovedì sera si incontrano al circolo per il torneo di burraco _”_ , Eddie soffocò una risata.  
_“_ –no non rida, non vuole sapere quanto vicina sia quest’immagine alla realtà. Ma ora ci prepariamo per un viaggio nel passato fino ai favolosi ‘80! _Please don’t go girl_ , restate sintonizzati su Radio KLAD in compagnia dei New Kids on the Block con Hangin’ Tough, anno 1988! _“_  
   
_“And you know we're hangin' tough_  
_Hangin' tough, hangin' tough,  
Are you tough enough?”_  
   
«Lo spero», mormorò Eddie.  
   
Solo quella sera, davanti al piatto di uova al vapore e spinaci, realizzò che quel giorno il suo kit di medicinali era rimasto intatto.  
   


_Could be playing hide and seek from home  
Can't replace my blood_  


   
Nei fatti, non era cambiato nulla. La sveglia suonava sempre alle cinque spaccate, il caffè era sempre un po’ troppo amaro e gli integratori lo aspettavano sullo scaffale in alto a sinistra. Eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso.  
Esattamente una settimana dopo, Eddie lanciò le chiavi della Vicky a Murray Vinson, fermo sulla porta dell’agenzia, un rituale che si ripeteva quotidianamente da oltre quattro anni. Quel giorno Murray, un newyorkese di mezza età con il berretto costantemente sulle ventitré, prese le chiavi al volo e lo fissò per qualche istante con aria pensosa.  
«Hey Ed, ti vedo bene.»  
Eddie, che non si vedeva bene dall’86 circa, ricambiò lo sguardo con perplessità.  
«In che senso?»  
Il collega scrollò le spalle: «Ma non lo so, hai un bel colorito.»  
«Bé in effetti oggi è il giorno della vitamina K...»  
«E poi sembri anche più giovane.»  
A quell’osservazione, Eddie non poté che scoppiare a ridere: «Cavolo! Grazie Ray, iniziavo a sentire il peso di questi ventisette anni sulla spalle.» Anche Murray rise, ma non sembrava del tutto convinto.  
In quel momento Eddie pensò che Vinson avesse dormito poco, ma con il senno di poi si rese conto che era vero. Lo specchio gli restituiva lo stesso volto di sempre, al limite dell’ordinario a parte per i grandi occhi scuri e le orecchie un po’ a sventola, ma c’era un peso in meno in quelle sveglie alle cinque, e nei caffè troppo amari, e non si fermava più a controllare se avesse con sé la borsa dei medicinali.  
Persino sua madre si era accorta di qualcosa. Durante una delle solite telefonate serali (che impiegavano diversi tentativi da parte di Sonia, la quale ormai si serviva della lente di ingrandimento per premere i tasti), si zittì per un momento. Eddie, che aveva appena snocciolato la sua lista della spesa per tranquillizzarla del fatto che mangiasse abbastanza, si preoccupò un pochino. _E se stesse avendo un infarto?_  
«Ma’?»  
«Eddie? Ti sento strano... la tua voce... stai male per caso?»  
«Io? No!», niente da fare, sua madre aveva già attaccato con il piagnisteo.  
«Eddie amore puoi dirmelo se non ti senti bene o se c’è qualcosa che non va, vivere da soli non è facile, sai che puoi tornare dalla tua mamma, la mia porta è sempre aperta per te–»  
«Sto bene, mamma. Davvero», tagliò corto Eddie, pentendosene immediatamente. Ma il tono brusco sortì il suo effetto, e sua madre trovò una scusa per chiudere in fretta la telefonata. Per la mezz’ora successiva Ed si sentì un po’ in colpa, ma quella notte dormì sonni più tranquilli che mai.  
Quindi Murray non era partito per la tangente. Forse aveva ragione.  
E volente o nolente doveva ammettere che era iniziato tutto con la KLAD. Anche se a dire il vero i dialoghi tra Barbie e Ken non erano mai troppo illuminanti. E la voce della giornalista al notiziario gli faceva venire il mal di stomaco. Però la musica era buona. Non ascoltava rock dagli anni del liceo, quando i Nirvana erano ancora in tour e i fratelli Gallagher litigavano solo durante i pranzi di famiglia, mentre Eddie aspettava che la madre e zia Tabitha fossero uscite per il tè pomeridiano dalle amiche per ascoltare Pablo Honey dei Radiohead a tutto volume. E in quei momenti per lui era l’album più bello del mondo, complice il sentimento di trasgressione per averlo comprato di nascosto, con i soldi guadagnati aiutando il figlio dei vicini a fare i compiti.  
E poi c’era Rich Tozier. Eddie era sempre più sicuro di aver sentito quella voce (o meglio, _quelle Voci_ ), e qualche volta gli era sembrato di poter anticipare la fine di una sua battuta, semplicemente perché l’aveva già sentita raccontare. Quando? Dove? Questo gli sfuggiva.  
(Derry era di nuovo solo un puntino, impossibile da mettere a fuoco in quel vortice di associazioni)  
Qualche mattina si svegliava ed era certo di averlo sognato, a volte lui da solo, come una sagoma nebbiosa, a volte vicino ad altre facce, ancora più difficili da visualizzare.  
Un giorno, durante una sua performance in un accento latino piuttosto convincente, Rich aveva fatto una pausa per aspettare che le risate del pubblico si spegnessero, e Eddie ne aveva ricevuto un’immagine mentale vividissima (quanto effimera) mentre si spingeva gli occhiali su per il naso.  
Occhiali? Quali occhiali?  
_È la fine_ , si era detto. _Chiamate il signore con il camice bianco per Kaspbrak. 4_  
Ma, pareva assurdo, più la tanto agognata stabilità mentale sembrava sgretolarsi, meglio si sentiva Eddie.  
Nonostante fosse ancora lontano il momento in cui l’avrebbe accettato pienamente.  
   
Febbraio passò in un lampo.  
   
   
_(Brooklyn e dintorni, marzo 2003)_  
   
Quella mattina non aveva avuto bisogno di ascoltare le previsioni meteo per sapere che avrebbe piovuto: si era tirato giù dal letto con una pulsazione al braccio sinistro, nulla di preoccupante, il solito dolore fantasma provocato da quel vecchio trauma. Eppure tornava piuttosto utile quando Eddie era troppo di fretta per accendere la tv e accertarsi del fatto che il cielo scuro avrebbe lasciato il posto ad un trionfo di luce e di acqua.  
Come volevasi dimostrare: alle 9 e qualche minuto, nel bel mezzo del _Rock It Party_ della KLAD, cominciò a diluviare.  
Eddie aveva appena lasciato davanti al Campus Universitario l’ultimo cliente, una ragazza poco più giovane di lui con una valigetta sotto braccio. _Studentessa di Legge._ Lo aveva capito dal linguaggio affettato e dalla postura estremamente rigida. Ma mentre stava scendendo gli aveva rivolto un bel sorriso, e la borsa le era sfuggita da sotto il braccio; la scritta sulla targhetta aveva rivelato a Ed che ci aveva visto giusto.  
In attesa di un’altra chiamata, accostò alla fermata dei taxi di Washington Square Park. La pioggia era fitta e fulmini sporadici squarciavano il cielo. In radio passava uno spot su un nuovo, efficientissimo tosaerba.  
Un tuono rombò. «Porca merda», mormorò Eddie, e afferrò l’inalatore.  
Solo allora e con la coda dell’occhio intercettò una figura sul marciapiede, poco più in là dell’enorme cancello in ferro battuto. In qualche modo stava agitando un braccio per attirare la sua attenzione, mentre con l’altro tentava di trattenere l’ombrello in balia del vento. Gli olmi al limitare del parco si piegavano pericolosamente verso il marciapiede.  
In fretta e furia, Eddie mise in moto la macchina. Non aveva percorso più di qualche metro che la portiera posteriore del taxi si spalancò.  
«Mi scusi, può entrare anche lui?»  
Eddie si voltò per trovarsi davanti a un ragazzino completamente fradicio nonostante l’ombrello ancora aperto, i capelli che dovevano essere stati biondi attaccati alla fronte e gli occhiali rotondi imperlati di gocce.  
_Lui chi?_ stava per chiedere, ma poi notò il cagnolino. Anche lui zuppo, tremante e piccolissimo.  
In casi normali, Eddie sarebbe stato irremovibile: niente animali sulla sua auto (a maggior ragione se provvisti di pelo). Ma qualcosa in quel tono lo spinse a riconsiderare i suoi precetti. Inoltre non poteva mollare sotto la pioggia un ragazzino e il suo cane; la macchina poteva essere ripulita facilmente, la coscienza no.  
Così gli fece un cenno: «Salta su.»  
Doveva avere circa quattordici anni, osservò Eddie, al massimo quindici. Indossava una giacca a vento blu e un paio di pantaloni a coste piuttosto demodé. Il cagnolino balzò accanto a lui sul sedile posteriore e prese a lamentarsi piano. « _Calmo, stai calmo..._ »  
«Dove ti porto?»  
«Decima Strada Ovest, per favore. Numero 8», rispose, e alzò gli occhi su di lui. Eddie si trovò a ricambiare uno sguardo che non avrebbe più dimenticato; non giovane né inesperto come si era aspettato, bensì stanco e disilluso e... era paura, quella? Ciò che lesse negli occhi di quel ragazzino aprì un orizzonte di comprensione che Ed forse mai aveva sperimentato. E nel brevissimo istante in cui tutto questo attraversò la sua mente, seppe che allo stesso modo il ragazzo lo stava _vedendo_. Eppure non ne fu spaventato: era un po’ come guardarsi allo specchio e ricevere l’immagine di un se stesso di dieci anni più giovane. Non spaventato, solo colto di sorpresa. Mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi dentro un taxi a sud di Manhattan.  
«Ricevuto», si sentì dire Ed come in un sogno, il navigatore mentale già impostato. Da parte sua il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo e prese a fissare il finestrino, la mano sinistra che continuava ad accarezzare dolcemente il cane.  
Eddie tolse il freno a mano e si tuffò di nuovo in mezzo alla cortina di pioggia. Ogni tanto lanciava un’occhiata al suo passeggero chiedendosi cosa ci facesse al parco un giovedì mattina, quando tutti i suoi coetanei erano al sicuro (relativamente) in qualche aula scolastica. Dov’erano i suoi genitori? Aveva qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui? Erano domande che non avrebbe potuto rivolgergli, e in ogni caso non sembrava un tipo particolarmente loquace.  
Così Ed si accontentò di chiedergli «Come si chiama?»  
Il ragazzo si riebbe da chissà quali pensieri. «Oh, lui?» domandò, spostando la mano sulla testa del cagnolino. «Popper.»  
_Come la droga?_ Ma no, si disse Eddie, non sembrava quel genere di persona. Di sicuro doveva averlo scelto qualcun altro.  
«Bel nome!»  
Un’alzata di spalle, e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
A poco a poco, mentre le strade correvano sotto le ruote e il cielo si faceva sempre più chiaro, alla sagoma dell’adolescente abbandonato sul sedile di un taxi si sovrappose quella di un ragazzino su una vecchia utilitaria dell’81, stretto tra una decina di valigie, mentre con lo stesso sguardo di disincanto guardava allontanarsi il posto che per quattordici anni della sua vita aveva chiamato casa. Sorgeva l’alba di un nuovo giorno che Eddie Kaspbrak non avrebbe mai visto compiersi, non su quella città. Non aveva intenzione di piangere, ma una lacrima solitaria si era fatta largo tra le ciglia. L’aveva asciugata velocemente, con la testa ancora rivolta verso il finestrino.  
_«Eddie tesoro, non sei contento? Finalmente possiamo cominciare una nuova vita lontano da qui, da questa gente...»_. _Quale gente, ma’?_ avrebbe voluto rispondere Eddie, anche se alla fine era rimasto in silenzio. _Le uniche persone che veramente mi vogliono bene? I miei soli amici–_  
«Siamo arrivati», da un centinaio d’anni di distanza, la voce del giovane passeggero richiamò la sua attenzione.  
«Giusto», fece Eddie, quello del presente, del ventunesimo secolo, di ritorno a New York. «Eccoci. Decima Strada Ovest, 8.»  
«La ringrazio molto», disse il ragazzo, e dalle tasche tirò fuori qualche banconota stropicciata. Anche al di là del vetro Ed si accorse che non erano sufficienti a coprire la tratta percorsa.  
«Non preoccuparti se non ti bastano, non–», e in quel momento successe una cosa molto strana. In radio cominciò a suonare una canzone che Ed conosceva, ma alla quale non riuscì immediatamente ad associare un titolo. Il ragazzo si immobilizzò con una banconota da due dollari a mezz’aria, gli occhi sgranati rivolti verso il display. Popper si alzò sulle zampe e abbaiò.  
   
_“Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_  
_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?”_  
   
«I Beatles, eh?» domandò Eddie a metà tra il divertito e il perplesso.  
Il ragazzino si accorse di avere i soldi ancora stretti nella mano. «Mi scusi» si riprese, e sorrise imbarazzato. «Mi piace molto quest’album.»  
Ed, che non aveva la minima idea di quale album si trattasse, annuì. «Immagino.»  
A dargli manforte ci pensò Rich Tozier, che esclamò: _“_ Abbiamo ascoltato i meravigliosi Beatles con Dear Prudence, anno 1968! E un saluto speciale a Paul McCartney, Paul se mi senti puoi farci sapere se lassù il cellulare prende bene? _“ 5_  
   
_Non gli ho nemmeno detto ciao,_ si sorprese a pensare Eddie un paio di isolati più in là, ed era sicuro che non si stesse riferendo al ragazzo di poco prima.  
   
   


_Yeah, it seems I’m never letting go_  
_of **suburbia**_  


   
La svolta che Eddie stava inconsciamente aspettando arrivò durante una pausa pranzo di metà marzo. La temperatura, annunciata dal suo buonumore mattiniero prima ancora che dalla ragazza del meteo, era incredibilmente mite e il sole si impegnava per riscaldare il più possibile ogni qualvolta riusciva a sfuggire alla morsa delle nuvole.  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa. Lo sapeva dal momento in cui a dispetto tutte le (im)probabilità la radio aveva iniziato a trasmettere una stazione a tremila miglia di distanza, dall’istante in cui la voce di Rich Tozier era uscita da quelle casse quasi provocandogli un collasso, ne era certo perché continuava a sognare persone che non riconosceva e altre _cose_ a cui cercava di non pensare, e ad anticipare battute, e un giorno, durante una delle solite gag di Rich, da qualche recesso della sua mente era spuntato un alieno _beep-beep!_ che lo aveva confuso, più che turbato.  
Tutto questo _doveva_ condurre a qualche punto, altrimenti Ed sarebbe stato costretto a consegnarsi al centro di salute mentale più vicino, cosa che non aveva intenzione di fare. Anche perché pazzo _e_ alla mercé di sua madre erano due condizioni che non si sentiva in grado di affrontare contemporaneamente.  
Ovviamente erano considerazioni taciute, o meglio presenti ma sullo sfondo, come quando di domenica pomeriggio la televisione rimane accesa e nessuno sembra prestare davvero attenzione alle trasmissioni; eppure sono lì, a fare da sottofondo alla giornata di un’intera famiglia. Allo stesso modo queste idee turbinavano nel retro della testa di Eddie da quasi due mesi.  
Sarebbe successo qualcosa. Quando e come e dove, non era dato saperlo. Nell’ultimo periodo c’erano poche cose che Eddie capiva, d’altronde, ma si lasciava guidare dalla corrente. Chi o che cosa ne decideva il flusso? Altra domanda senza risposta.  
Ma quel giorno si sentiva abbastanza di buonumore per fischiettare, mentre in radio passava una canzone dei Simple Minds. Persino Barbie e Ken era sembrati quasi simpatici quella mattina, anche se Ken si era beccato un raffreddore da paura e ora parlava come Elmer Fudd, e Barbie aveva passato venti minuti ad elogiare il suo ultimo asciugacapelli. Pionieristico.  
In qualche modo si era fatta l’una, l’ora in cui al solito si ritrovava a lanciare le chiavi della Vicky oltre al cofano per il cambio di turno. Ma l’orologio segnava le 13:04 e di Vinson nessuna traccia. _Poco male_ , pensò Ed, _starò dentro la macchina a godermi il sole._  
_(attento a non accaldarti troppo Eddie, ti si potrebbe bloccare il collo o la schiena o–)_  
Fu allora che Murray lo chiamò, scusandosi per il ritardo. La figlia piccola stava male ma non era riuscito ad ottenere un appuntamento dal medico prima di mezzogiorno, e ora era imbottigliato nel traffico.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Ray. Tu non correre, ti aspetto in auto.»  
«Sì ecco, stai lì e spegni cellulare e trasmittente.»  
«Lo farò.» Ma non lo fece, e forse in quel momento Eddie si abbandonò completamente alla corrente.  
Nell’istante in cui chiuse la telefonata sul marciapiede accanto all’auto passò trotterellando un bambino. Era piccolo, doveva avere sette o otto anni, ma ciò che catturò l’attenzione di Ed fu la gabbietta che stringeva tra le mani. Conteneva una tartaruga.  
I secondi si dilatarono e i pochi passi che il bimbo fece si ridisposero su un lasso di tempo infinito. E Eddie seppe che stava per succedere.  
_“_ –mi dicono che siamo in anticipo sulla programmazione! _”_  
Ed sussultò. Il bambino e l’animaletto avevano girato l’angolo, scomparendo alla sua vista.   
“Che dire, non sono abituato ad improvvisare! Potrei raccontare di quella volta in cui un mio alter ego mi rubò la colazione... o di quando finsi di vomitare sul pubblico in platea 6... no, quella è meglio che ve la risparmi. Passato oscuro. Andiamo di Jukebox, gente!“  
Eddie si sentiva come rapito dal sacro fuoco. Rich non aveva nemmeno terminato la frase che già teneva il cellulare in mano e digitava le cifre che non si era reso conto di aver memorizzato. Probabilmente non l’aveva mai fatto.  
_Che fai, sei impazzito?_ stava gridando una minuscola parte razionale del suo cervello, ma la voce arrivava da lontanissimo. Eddie non ci fece nemmeno caso.  
_“_ Chiamate per ascoltare le vostre canzoni preferite, e poi daremo la linea al notiziario del giorno! _”_  
Solo quando premette il tasto verde la consapevolezza di quel che stava facendo gli crollò addosso come un’incudine, di quelle dei cartoni animati, solo meno metaforica. Boccheggiò. Da quel punto in avanti non c’era congiunzione astrale che tenesse: toccava a Eddie Kaspbrak. Mentre con la mano destra premeva il cellulare contro l’orecchio (non sentì neppure sua madre sbraitare qualcosa sulle radiazioni che fanno venire il cancro al cervello), con la sinistra abbassò il volume della radio finché non si ammutolì del tutto. Non era sicuro di cosa volesse ottenere. Forse in quel modo la conversazione gli sarebbe apparsa più... privata.  
_Chissà quanto mi costerà una telefonata in California_ , fu il suo primo pensiero lucido, e nell’assurdità quasi scoppiò a ridere. _Aspetta... e la canzone?_  
Ma le onde elettromagnetiche stavano già attraversando New York, l’Ohio, poi i canyon del New Mexico, l’Arizona, e in un attimo la cornetta era alzata anche dalla parte opposta degli Stati Uniti.  
«Pronto?»  
Lo investì un uragano di sensazioni. Aprì la bocca e la richiuse. Si sentiva le orecchie in fiamme, la pelle d’oca, lo stomaco in subbuglio, la lingua troppo grande. Quasi si sorprese quando dalle sue corde vocali si levò la voce di un uomo di ventisette anni e non quella di un tredicenne.  
_Ayuh_ , pensò nel migliore accento del Maine. _Ciao, Richie._  
«Pronto», diede un colpetto di tosse. Così non reggeva.  
«Ehilà, buongiorno!», aveva sentito una accenno di esitazione, o se lo era immaginato? «Con chi ho il piacere di conversare questa mattina?»  
Era vagamente consapevole di essere in diretta nazionale, un contesto che avrebbe spinto chiunque a presentarsi con il proprio nome di battesimo, ma appunto lo era solo _vagamente_.  
«Eddie.»  
Questa volta non lo immaginò: dall’altra parte cadde il silenzio.  
« _Eddie?_ »  
Quel punto interrogativo rimase sospeso a mezz’aria, non in cerca di conferme, bensì già dotato di tutte le risposte. Solo allora Ed si permise di sorridere. Gli tremavano le mani.  
«Sì.»  
Un altro istante di silenzio. Ognuno sentiva il respiro dell’altro. Poi Rich si ricordò di trovarsi ancora in radio: «E da dove chiami?»  
_Da molto, molto lontano._ «Da De– Denver.»  
«Colorado, eh?», rise Rich. Probabilmente lo stava prendendo in giro. Il suo accento non aveva la minima inflessione del Centro.  
«Be’ sai, Rocky Mountains e tutto il resto, mi era venuta voglia di un po’ di rock», rispose Eddie ridendo a sua volta.  
«Ha una sua logica, Ed», ribatté Rich. «E dimmi, che cosa vorresti ascoltare?»  
Eddie prese un altro respiro ed ebbe una visione fugace del suo inalatore, poggiato come sempre nel vano portaoggetti. Oh, ma a cosa serviva quel dannato affare?  
 «Lovesong dei The Cure.»  
Rich aprì la bocca e per un attimo Ed fu sicuro che stesse per ripetere il suo nome; invece si complimentò per l’ottima scelta.  
«Bene! Ci... ci si becca in giro, Eddie.»  
«Sicuro.»  
   
Non ebbe bisogno di ascoltare la presentazione per sapere che l’anno era il 1989.  
Alzò di nuovo il volume della radio.  
   
_“Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again”_  
   
In un taxi fermo nel centro di Brooklyn un vecchio pezzo rock cominciò a suonare, e l’uomo al suo interno sorrise. Era un sorriso nostalgico, memore di chissà quali avventure di un’infanzia passata a immaginare mostri che non esistevano e a tentare di fuggire da altri fin troppo reali.  
   
_“Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again”_  
   
Gli anni non esistevano più. Se un passante avesse guardato dentro quel taxi, ammesso che qualcuno fosse in grado di _vederlo_ , avrebbe scorto un ragazzino con addosso abiti troppo grandi per lui, una mano sul volto, a ricordare tempi che forse non sarebbero più stati.  
   
_“However far away_  
_I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you”_  
   
E Eddie Kaspbrak seppe che solo lui poteva sentire quella canzone.  
   
_“Whatever words I say_  
_I will always love you”_  
   
Ciò che invece non poteva sapere era che tredici anni dopo la stessa persona con la quale aveva parlato pochi attimi prima l’avrebbe tenuto tra le braccia  
   
_“I will always love you”_  
   
, mentre lui, libero dalle catene di qualsiasi finzione, moriva.  
   
   


* * *  


   
   
Non fu una sorpresa per Eddie quando non riuscì più a sintonizzarsi sulla KLAD. Successe forse una settimana dopo, forse la mattina successiva. Semplicemente la New York Line era di nuovo al suo posto, con il suo rassicurante (da una certa prospettiva) notiziario locale, il jazz, e l’annuncio dell’ora esatta.  
All’ora di pranzo Ed si stava già chiedendo quale fosse il nome di quel deejay di Los Angeles. (o era San Francisco?)  
Iniziava con la R, se non ricordava male.  
Forse Raymond? Non ne era sicuro.  
   
Ma a dispetto del tempo e della memoria, l’eco di una certa canzone d’amore sopravvisse agli inverni che seguirono.  
E fu sul sogno delle stesse note che suonavano in quel taxi a Brooklyn che Eddie si risvegliò tredici anni dopo accanto alla moglie, il telefono fisso che segnalava una chiamata con il prefisso di Derry, in Maine.  
   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  1\. Un gentile prestito da King, che durante la passeggiata di Eddie di ritorno a Derry ci dice che “Non sarebbe uscito di casa sans aspirina più di quanto sarebbe potuto uscire sans pantaloni.”  
> Ho voluto riadattare la frase al contesto.  
> 2\. La canzone della quale non viene specificato il titolo è Tubthumping dei Chumbawamba. Molto catchy e 90s, e in più sono così contenta di aver imparato a scrivere il titolo e l’autore senza sbirciare che non potevo non inserirla.  
> 3\. Altra e non ultima citazione dal canone. Durante il suo primo capitolo, poco dopo la chiamata di Mike, Eddie recita queste parole del poeta Robert Frost, aggiungendo l’amara conclusione che ho inserito tra parentesi.  
> 4\. (forse) Ultimo prestito dal romanzo. Eddie si presenta a casa di Mike con gin e succo di prugne; al che il solito Richie lo stuzzica dicendo «Qualcuno chiami gli uomini in camice bianco. Eddie Kaspbrak è finalmente schizzato.»  
> Così illuminante che ho pensato di far ripetere quasi la stessa frase Eddie.  
> 5\. No, Paul McCartney non è morto, sempre che non crediate alle teorie complottistiche che girano sul suo conto da cinquant’anni. Richie decide di far della sempre poco politicamente corretta ironia sulla questione.  
> (e lunga vita a Paul)  
> 6\. Potrebbe essere una citazione a Chunk dei Goonies ma anche alla Vendetta di Culo di Lardo Hogan, la cui storia Gordie Lachance narra agli amici durante la loro scampagnata, da Il Corpo (Stand By Me), racconto breve dello zio Stephen.  
> A voi la scelta.


End file.
